Communication Error
by rottenaka
Summary: House sitting seemed like a normal job for Dino; but when his cousin with multiple personalities was thrown into the equation, he was about to lose his head. D18 Incest AU
1. First Impressions

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**We don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter one—First Impressions

Running a hand through my hair, I raised my hand to slowly brush against the cold metal of the door knob. I was definitely nervous, that was for sure; even the bead of sweat that was slowly trailing down from my temple proved that. I gulped quickly, trying to ignore the lump that was growing in my throat, as I turned the knob and successfully opened the door. The creak of the hinges echoed through my eardrums for a few moments before it dulled down, the sound being replaced with a deafening silence.

"Hello?" I called into what I hoped was an empty, too large house.

I'd been asked by my distant aunt and uncle to look after their house whilst they were away on a cruise. At first, I was bemused why they'd even called me after not acknowledging my existence for almost twenty three years. Putting my petty feelings behind me, I enquired when such a thing would be taking place and the answer I got was that of in a few weeks. They'd explained that they didn't want to leave their sixteen-year-old son home alone and that if he had a relative, who was close in age, staying with him he'd feel assured. Hesitantly, I'd agreed before asking about the details and such. My aunt was kind enough—though I didn't know that before the phone call—to offer me a grand amount of money just to stay for a few weeks. As I was low on cash, and feeling rather lucky, I agreed quickly and even asked if she was sure that was the amount that she wanted to offer. There could've been language differences after all; I was only part Japanese whilst she was full. _I could've misheard, _I thought to myself.

Grasping the handle to my bag tighter in my right hand I took a cautious step into the house. I was still wary that it might've been a trap; it really did seem too good to be true that I would get a large sum of money just for staying there. There had been one thing that my aunt had mentioned, though; if I squinted my eyes and thought hard for a few moments I could remember she'd said something about her son behaving oddly sometimes. It was probably just a phase for teenagers though, nothing too difficult to think about.

The door was shut quickly behind before I reached for the light switch on the pale cream wall beside me. I blinked in shock at how spacious the hallway was, even the light colour scheme it possessed. There were a few paintings placed upon the wall, but they were only featuring a monochrome colour scheme which contrasted with the wall. My eyebrows unintentionally rose as I slipped my shoes off before padding down the hallway, inspecting the rest of the decorations on my way to the staircase. I'd been told that my room was right beside Kyouya's even that we were apparently supposed to share a bathroom. I'd stuttered from uncertainty at the beginning, but quickly accepted it not even five minutes after. The white plush carpet felt odd on my feet as I walked slowly up the stairs, with my hand gently trailing across the wooden banister and my other hand gripped onto my suitcase. The hallway had timber instead of tiles, an odd sensation to walk across. The colour scheme for the second floor was much the same; cream walls with monochrome paintings and decorations. I'd peered at one of the doors curiously to see if it was my own, but the small sign that said 'Kyouya' just above the black door handle definitely proved me wrong. It was the first one since I'd entered the floor, meaning mine was right beside it. The door was an ominous white where as the doorknob, again, was a deep shade of black. I gulped again, still trying to get rid of the same lump, before grasping it with my hand.

Immediately I'd blinked in shock when I'd processed inside my mind the image that was being burnt into my retina. I wasn't expecting a room that was well furnished or even a bed, if I was being honest. As I observed the lavish furniture and the double bed—white, of course—that was placed in the middle of the room, I couldn't help but wonder how rich the Hibari family had to be. The size of the house, even just the landing, was insane. My apartment where I lived, back in Italy, was probably only the size of two of their rooms. I felt inadequate whilst awkwardly placing my bag down in a corner, trying not to trip over and break anything important.

Just because I had a job, that sometimes paid well, didn't mean I could fall through many windows a week and pay for it all.

Just to be sure that it really was supposed to be the room I was assigned to, I opened the white stained wardrobe and chest of drawers to check if there were any clothes inside. Luckily, there were none. My eyes widened in adoration as I glanced around the room again, noting that there was even a white fluffy rug placed in the middle of the floor.

Glancing from side to side in my peripheral vision quickly, I made sure there was no one watching before I jumped onto the bed, letting my torso hit against the soft duvet and bounce against the mattress.

"So much better than a camping bed," I sighed.

When a high-pitched, shrill sound that sounded oddly like a scream met my ears, I blinked in surprise. Moving my index finger to press into my ear, I checked to see whether or not I was hearing things.

Apparently not, because the next second I heard another one, although it was toned down and resembling more of a laugh.

Automatically, I raised myself from the bed and walked towards where I thought the sound was coming from. Not even a minute later I was standing in front of Kyouya's room with my eyebrows furrowed. I stood paralyzed in front to the door for a few moments, rubbing my wary eyes in disbelief. _It's been a long journey, _I thought to myself. _I'm probably just imagining things_. My low budget for the month meant that during the journey to Japan and to Namimori, I could only afford to buy a low-class seat on the plane. My companion through that journey just so happened to be a dead cockroach and I had to admit, his personality was just killer during the ride. I was homesick, too, that was for sure. I was probably just getting used to the time differences, therefore causing me to hallucinate. Soon after thinking that, I became aware of the cold air that was coming from a draft outside. It sent goosebumps up my spine, alerting me that I'd probably missed an open window in my haste. _Smooth. _

Turning the doorknob open, I inwardly cringed when the noise of the door creaking met my ears. It was definitely one flaw the house possessed; creaking hinges or it was simply luck being thrown back into my face.

The inside of Kyouya's room was much the same as mine, even the white duvet spread over the bed. The only difference in this case, however, was the pink canopy that was sloppily attached to the wall, blocking whatever was on the bed from my sight. As I took a step forward, my foot brushed against something cold, pulling my attention away from the bed.

When I looked down to what was touching my foot, I almost choked in surprise before being taken aback. I pressed my fists into my eyes quickly, trying to see if I was hallucinating for real this time. My left hand rubbed against my black jeans quickly, to get off the nervous sweat, before I crouched down to inspect the item further.

The lump in my throat became worse and my cheeks burnt in embarrassment as I found out what the pink item was; a vibrator placed openly in the middle of the room. _M__-maybe I heard wrong, _I assured myself. _Kyouya can be a feminine name, too. _I tried to stay calm as I repeated that thought in my mind like a mantra.

My throat was cleared awkwardly as I placed the vibrator back down onto the carpet, trying to make it seem as though I hadn't touched it at all. I didn't know where it had been, after all, and just the thought of it had a small portion of heat spiralling in my lower abdomen. _No, _I chastised myself. _Now's not the time for my needs. _Kyouya was a sixteen-year-old girl, it was quite natural to be interested in certain _things. _

"So cute!" the same high-pitched voice from before exclaimed. I'd pinpointed that what was hopefully Kyouya's voice was coming from inside of the canopy, meaning that she was probably laying down on her bed.

Gathering up my courage after taking in a deep breath, I trudged towards the bed with my hand outstretched in front of me. I fingered with the pink material for a moment before moving the curtain back, letting it fall down beside me. What I first caught sight of was someone who was definitely _not _a female spread out across the bed, with his stomach flat against the duvet. One of his pale, slender hands was pressed against his chin, propping him up and stopping his face from falling down awkwardly. _It has to be Kyouya. _His black hair that was just below his ears was far too shiny for the amount of light he was receiving, even the bangs that were gently placed over his forehead and brushing against the bridge of his nose were bright, too. I could see a light dusting of pink along his high cheekbones, contrasting greatly compared to the rest of his complexion. The other thing that stood out about him was the accessory that was perched upon his head, pressing against his ears. The headphones were a shade of dark purple, except for the rim which was a shade of black, blending into his hair.

"Kyouya?" I called.

There was no answer and that was when I became aware of where his eyes were looking at. Since there was a black laptop placed in front of him on the bed, his eyelashes were creating soft shadows onto his cheekbones, just above the dusting of pink.

Kyouya still hadn't looked up to see me yet or even acknowledge my presence, so, as usual, I overreacted. I'd reached forward to pull the cable connecting the headphones to the laptop out.

My eyes widened a ridiculous amount when the sounds were emitted from the speakers of the laptop.

"A—Ahh! Harder," someone on the screen moaned.

My face was definitely bright red at that point. I dropped the lead in surprise before letting my mouth hang open like a dead fish.

"No!" Kyouya exclaimed, still in that high pitched voice. He'd moved his hands to dramatically slap against his cheeks to emphasise his distaste. "It was just getting good."

"K-Kyouya?" I choked out, just as the moans were getting louder. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin met my ears, making me inwardly cringe just as the blush on my cheeks intensified. "What are you watching?"

As his eyes trailed over to me, the blush upon his cheeks became a deeper shade, almost becoming scarlet red as a small gasp escaped his plump pink lips. I stood with an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding me as I saw his eyes slowly trail over my body, starting with the area around my collarbone instead of my face. Unintentionally, I gulped as I could feel my skin prickle where he was looking me over. When I saw his eyes travel lower, I bit down onto my cheek in embarrassment. It was definitely _not_ the situation I wanted to be in when I was only just meeting my cousin for the first time. My eyes widened as I saw him stretch like a cat for a few seconds before moving his legs to fall off of the side, slowly pressing against the carpet before he ventured towards me. I found myself staring down at Kyouya as he was about a metre away from me. I could tell at that point he would've roughly only came up to just above my shoulder. _He's small, _I noted to myself.

I found myself staring down at him curiously as his lips slowly parted, getting ready to pronounce a few syllables.

"You're pretty cute, you know," Kyouya murmured whilst darting a small pink tongue out to coat his lips with moisture. The lump in my throat got worse as I saw him lean forward a small amount whilst placing his arms behind his back. "You're going to take responsibility for ruining my fun time, right?"

"Wh—" I attempted to say incredulously, but I was cut off by Kyouya taking a step forward, almost knocking into my torso in the process. I looked down at him with wide eyes as he stared at me with half-lidded eyes. I could finally see from our lack of distance that his irides' were a rare shade—obsidian that seemed to be smouldering at that moment. His eyelashes were far too long for a male, too.

"Is it because we're both males?" Kyouya questioned in a low voice, suddenly obtaining a husky quality as he pronounced his words. "The male body," he started whilst biting softly on the right corner of his bottom lip. "Can be beautiful."

Averting my eyes quickly, I caught sight of the laptop that was discarded on the bed. My eyes quickly traced over the screen and when I indentified what was featured on it, I paled a considerable amount. I didn't want to see the sight of a riding crop slowly rising up before making contact with the flesh of another male, especially when the sound of the impact seemed to echo through the room.

Unfortunately, or fortunately in a sense, Kyouya's attention drifted away from me as well. His eyes followed mine, trailing towards the laptop screen and observing what was happening. Reaching out behind me, I gulped as I groped the air for the door handle. I'd even stumbled back a step, attempting to get as far away from the crazy teenager as quickly as possible. A bead of sweat trailed down from my temple again, raising the hairs on the back of my neck as the change in temperature became obvious. Just as I'd gripped the handle in my hand, I let out a sigh of relief that Kyouya's attention was still diverted.

I turned around quickly, attempting to get away as quickly as possible but I should've known that my plan was set to fail from the beginning. With a painful gasp, my face was pressed awkwardly against the carpet as my feet were placed at an awkward angle. I released a groan as I attempted to get back onto my feet, only causing myself to fall back over, this time hitting my nose harshly on the floor. As the scarlet liquid eventually trickled from my right nostril, I slowly got up, quickly kicking aside the vibrator that had to have been the item that was tripping me up. I refused to believe it was my own feet at that moment; I did have some sense of pride.

The sound of a foot hitting against the plush carpet brought my attention back. I whipped my head around fast to face Kyouya, only to have my own blond bangs swing awkwardly into my eyes. I hissed in pain before squinting to attempt to get the strands out whilst using the other hand to cut my nose to stop the blood flowing. _This is beyond awkward, _I thought grimly.

Surprisingly, he didn't glance up at me. Instead, with his bangs covering his expression, he reached past me, not even trying to brush his shoulder against my body, and forcefully yanked the door open with a deafening creak echoing throughout the room. As I opened my mouth to question his change in attitude, Kyouya snapped his head back up to stare at me. Instead of the smouldering eyes from earlier, the ones I was seeing at that moment were narrowed in irritation and I could practically see the dangerous aura coating the air around him.

"This," he spat through gritted teeth. "Is a no herbivore zone."

More than anything, I was bewildered in the change of his voice. No longer was it high-pitched and on the verge of whining; instead, it was deep, musical in a way and absolutely intimidating. I gulped unconsciously before I saw his arms reach out towards me again, this time connecting with my chest. He applied enough force for me to stagger out of the room, awkwardly trying to keep my balance before the door was slammed loudly centimetres away from my face.

I stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring at the door with my eyebrows furrowed. My nose was still bleeding, I felt as though my spirit had been raped and yet I was curious about what the hell was wrong with Kyouya. _What the hell just happened? _I blinked.

**Yui: Screw Communication Error. The title should have been Hyperthermial or Orange Boas and Whips. But nooo, Aimee disagreed. Q_Q Well, I hope you enjoy this Luss, err, I mean Hibari and Dino collab fic which pedobear approves which means you should approve also. Oh and babe, a review a chapter keeps pedobear away. 8D**

**Aimee: I've had this idea for awhile now and told Yui it today. She liked it so I asked to make it into a collab. We crammed to write this shit, man.**


	2. Disastrous Pancakes

**Aimee—fuwacchi:** Haha yes! This is my first collab fic that's been published. Still got two more on the way, but I doubt they'll ever get done. Yui's read your fic! She reviewed, too. It's in the summary that Kyouya has multiple personalities, you boob. I do not support Lussuria\Dino. Please, give up. Nao. Add in one more personality to the ones that Dino's met. :D **Rena:** Thank you for following my orders and looking at this, haha. Yeah, Lussuria was the first personality introduced. There are reasons for all of them, though. It's not just us being cracky. Mukuro isn't included in this story. Don't you worry. At least, I don't think he is... **Kaiyuu:** Oh good. :C I was scared that there were stories like this already, that's why I didn't use this idea for ages. Kekeke, them scenes were fun to write. **Aki:** Why thank you, miss\mister Aki. :D I like being complimented. Oh, how rude. I like serious storeis, I suppose, but the humour's comng from both of us. I'm not a dead fish, I'm funny! D: Updates will be every Sunday\Monday hopefully. We've got a eight hour time difference, though. **xGreibx:** Glad you liked it, I guess. C: **Anonymous:** You have no name! No name at all! You're now called Trevor. Thanks, Trevor. :3 I'm glad you enjoyed this. Haha, you love our D18's? I think Yui only has one. xD

**We don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Chapter two—Disastrous Pancakes

After the disastrous scene with Kyouya last night, I practically ran downstairs and looked for something to do. Somehow, I'd wound up in the light living room in a plush chair beneath me whilst I flicked through television channels. There were too many to choose from and in fear of breaking the remote by pressing too hard, I'd left it on an odd animal documentary. It was awkward, to say the least, but it was better than walking up the stairs and possibly walking into Kyouya. I'd stayed downstairs until I'd deemed it an appropriate time to creep to the next floor, ignore the growing rumbling within my stomach.

Now that it was the next morning, the noises from my stomach were a constant reminder of a task I'd forgotten to do. The light was only just streaming through the heavy curtains when I'd cracked my eyelids open, choosing to slap my arm across my face to try and get a few more minutes of peace. It didn't work though, instead I'd hit my nose—which was still tender from the event yesterday—and automatically flailed forward in bed and pushed the duvet off of my body.

"Smooth," I muttered to myself whilst letting my bare feet press against the carpet.

My trek downstairs didn't take long after I'd slipped a pair of dark jeans and a loose fitting black shirt. Most of my clothing had been placed away in the appropriate places inside my room before I'd crashed the night before. I'd simply grabbed the nearest clothing to me and opted not to pick a pair of socks. The feel of the well looked after wooden flooring and fluffy carpets felt amazing against my skin. _I should invest in nice flooring, _I decided with a small nod of my head. When I'd turned on the light switch for the kitchen—which I did take some time to find. I had been awkwardly groping the plastered wall for some sort of switch for a few minutes whilst rubbing my eyes roughly to wake myself up—I'd been immediately blinded by the bright white of the room. There were black marble counter tops contrasting with the rest of the light cream room. There was a small square filled with black and white tiles above the stove, acting as some sort of a decoration. All of the kitchen units had black handles, even the ones that were delicately placed on the wall.

Awkwardly padding into the room, I dived into the cabinets looking for some sort of pan to cook with along with ingredients. The fridge was hard to miss; it was almost as tall as me and looking akin to a beacon of light against the black tiled flooring. I'd placed a small bottle of milk onto the counter top gently before reaching for an egg. There were many ingredients inside; the shelves were packed full of them. _They must've stocked up before they left. _Luckily, when the egg had slipped out of my hand in an almost comical fashion, I'd caught it within my hands at the last moment and breathed a sigh of relief. After snooping around the kitchen for ten minutes more, I had all of the ingredients and equipment I needed for pancakes. I'd assumed I couldn't go wrong with them; I needed to feed Kyouya after all and I didn't think I'd ever met anyone who disliked them. My decision to look for two had came almost naturally after remembering I wasn't alone within the house. It would've been rude if I ignored him—as much as I wanted to after yesterday—so to propose some sort of a truce, I was trying my best not to make the kitchen burst into flames.

The batter was mixed together quickly and I made sure there were no clumps of flour before attempting to pour only a small amount of the oil in the pan.

Somehow, I'd managed to make two pancakes that were still fully intact, not burnt and were not an unhealthy colour without any mistakes. I quickly turned the heat off before placing the white china plate down on the wooden table in the far corner. There were only four chairs there and there way no way I was going to sit next to Kyouya and feel violated again. The plate was shoved into the far right seat before I gulped and walked towards the stairs, straining my ears to hear if there were any sounds coming from his room. There were none; I could only hear my own breathing that was getting heavier with how anxious I was beginning to feel.

My heart was beating loudly as I took my steps carefully up the stairs and echoing within my head when I stopped in front of his door.

With my fist moments away from hitting against his door and alerting him of my presence, I called out uncertainly, "Kyouya?"

A lump in my throat built up as I received no answer. _Don't give up now, _I chastised myself. My knuckles knocked against the door quickly, but there was still no sound coming from Kyouya's room. I gulped softly before grasping the cold handle, preparing myself for whatever embarrassing sight I was going to have to see. If our next encounter turned out anything like our first, I was dreading spending a few months with Kyouya. I'd mulled over what had happened between us when I wasn't in his presence, but I still could not come out with any answers. I was miffed at how quickly he had changed; drastically enough to even manhandle me. The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up as I pushed the door open. The creaking of the hinges met my ears once again—causing me to gulp—before the room was in full view to my eyes.

I'd acknowledged the sound of Kyouya snoring softly before I'd processed the image in front of me. There wasn't a bright pink canopy hanging on top of his bed from yesterday, instead it was thrown roughly in the corner of the room and it looked as though he'd even stamped upon it from the awkward angle. The black curtains were opened, letting the sunlight stream in and land directly onto his porcelain face. There were no neon sexual items placed openly onto the floor, it was clear enough for me to walk slowly across the room in an attempt to wake him up.

"Kyouya?" I called softly.

There was still no answer, so I quickened my pace. My offering of food wouldn't have gone down well if the pancakes had cooled down too much.

"Kyouya," I drawled out his name without cringing lightly to myself at how patronizing I sounded. It wasn't my intention.

My eyes widened when I'd caught sight of his laptop again, still open with the screen lit up. I gulped before attempting to avert my eyes, looking at Kyouya's sleeping form. He was almost in the same position as yesterday, except his arms ere crossed in front of him with his head resting gently on top of it. His head was turned to the his right, therefore I could clearly see his sleeping face as he took in gentle, but deep, breaths. There was no blush across his cheekbones that morning, instead only the shadows that his long eyelashes were creating against his pale skin. His complexion looked worse than yesterday, probably due to the lack of colour on his face and the fact he hadn't came downstairs to eat. _I better wake him up soon. _

"Kyouya," I whispered softly.

As I'd reached forward to gently shake him, whilst chanting inside my mind a prayer for no odd behaviour, my eyes darted to his screen. My eyebrow arched in curiosity before I checked back to see if he was still sleeping before turning the screen more in my direction, my curiosity getting the better of me. I knew it wasn't a program similar to what he was watching yesterday; from what I could tell, it was only a website he had open before he'd accidentally nodded off to sleep.

The title was cut off, so I could only make out half of it on a different line.

_Dangerous Blog of Love!_

My eyebrows shot up as I carried on reading down the page, straining my ears to hear Kyouya's soft breathing.

_Hi everyone! It's me, Haru, again! Did you miss me? Haha. Haru missed you, too! Haru is sorry that Haru hasn't updated this dangerous blog of love. A lot of happened lately. Don't worry! Haru will tell you all about it soon. Kyouya's parents_—_who Haru loves very much!_—_are away on a cruise! Kyouya's cousin is here instead._

_Haru only saw him for a few minutes! Not even that! Oh my... He reminded Haru of this one time when Haru wanted a costume which was so golden and lean..._

_Haru will show you the costume one day! Haru will finish it!_

_Haru loves you all!_

The expression upon my face was incredulous as I processed two things from the load of crack that I'd just read.

One—Kyouya had some sort of a stalker that proclaimed they lived with him.

Two—said stalker had seen me and apparently, I'd reminded them of some sort of a costume.

A costume that looked remotely similar to me was bound to look hideous. There was no doubt about that. Gnawing on the inside of my cheek, I glanced around to see if there were any suspicious hints inside the room. Just the thought of seeing someone's head poking out from behind his curtains freaked me out, but it was completely possible with how things were going. The question of why Kyouya was even reading over such an insane blog was crazy as well. _Maybe he's friendly with the stalker, _I internally mused. _No, that's too insane. _I was curious about Kyouya's level of sanity, but that really was way too far. Just the thought of Kyouya casually bumping his fist with someone else or was apparently obsessed with him was too much for my brain.

"At least he knows who I am," I muttered. There wasn't any chance that I would be killed in my sleep from the stalker assuming that I was Kyouya's boyfriend that had just moved in.

My finger gently prodded Kyouya's forehead, attempting to wake him up before pressing against him too harshly. He did stir for a moment, but only to press his face further into his arm.

"Kyouya," I called loudly.

A moan came out of his mouth before his head was raised slowly and his eyelids were cracked open. I could make out his glossy obsidian irides immediately. Kyouya's dark bangs fell into his face when he'd raised his arms out in front of him and stretched, much like a cat, before slowly getting up and yawning.

I was frozen to the spot, with my mouth hanging open, as I waited for some sort of a reaction when he'd finally noticed me.

Kyouya's eyes had widened a ridiculous amount before an odd sort of a noise escaped his mouth. It was a cross between a shriek and a squeak, still hurting my ears from the amount of decibels. A hand was immediately slapped over his mouth in horror as he took a step away from me, his legs hitting against his bed before he fell down onto it dramatically. "W-what are you doing in here?"

"Kyou—"

"You don't have permission to be in here! This is a _lady's_ room!" Kyouya screeched, his voice becoming high-pitched much like yesterday, but someone softer at the same time.

Putting my hands up in some sort of an action of surrender, I protested. "W-wait! I'm just here to tell you breakfast's ready."

"You still don't have permission!" he retorted whilst crossing his arms over his chest, pouting his lower lip out whilst averting his eyes.

I blinked in surprise, not expecting the lack of hostility, before lowering my voice. "Sorry, Kyouya. I didn't mean to offend you."

The odd noise slipped past his lips again before he spoke in the same high-pitched tone. "Kyouya? That name's too masculine for a maiden like me."

"_Masculine?_" I repeated incredulously.

"Masculine," he pronounced each syllable dramatically before carrying on. "My name's _Haru. _Say it with me, Haru."

_What is this? _My eyebrows were raised for what seemed like permanently as I tried to appease him. "Haru." _At least he's not trying to s-seduce me today. _

"Did you read my blog?" he squeaked.

My reaction was almost automatic. "No," I lied before turning around and moving to walk out of the room before he could become bipolar again. "Breakfast is getting cold."

"You made Haru breakfast?" he gasped loudly before getting up off of the bed, not before swinging his legs a small amount.

"Yes," I answered, bewildered at Kyouya's now too friendly behaviour.

Walking down the stairs with Kyouya trailing behind me, it was odd to hear him humming loudly to himself whilst dragging his hand down across the banister. It was a good thing it wasn't dust, though; otherwise it would've gone into the air and caused either of us to start to have a coughing fit. A small smile played on the corner of my lips as I realized the atmosphere that was surrounding us wasn't awkward or hostile like yesterdays. It was different, that was for sure, but I wasn't feeling violated or scared. I was quite comfortable around Kyouya at that moment, even if he wanted to refer to himself in third person with a different name. _If that's what he likes, _I thought to myself. _Then it's fine. _

When we'd entered the kitchen the sound of Kyouya clapping loudly three times met my ears, even a small squeal of happiness. I blinked in surprise before turning around, my eyebrow arched as I observed his strange behaviour.

"Thank you!" he cried. "Are you trying to woo Haru?"

"_Woo _you?" I repeated.

Placing a forkful of probably cold pancake into his mouth whilst I was reheating the pan, Kyouya nodded furiously before gulping the food down. "Yes."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I replied as honestly as possible. "I like you as family, I guess."

"You aren't Haru's type, whatever your name is, but there's no need to lie," he laughed.

Averting my eyes from Kyouya's soft smile, along with the small blush across his cheeks, I watched the batter falling into the hot oil inside the frying pan instead.

"My name's Dino," I pointed out.

"Dino?" he repeated softly.

"Yes, Dino." _I'm not making my name up._

"That's a pretty name," he mused loudly.

_Oh no, _I gulped. I didn't like where the situation seemed to have been going. Although I was simply being kind, it appeared that Kyouya was taking it the wrong way. Although he wasn't as _flamboyant _as yesterday, my eyes had widened in horror of what could happen. When I heard footsteps and couldn't see Kyouya in my peripheral vision, I clenched my hand around the handle of the pan tightly, anticipating the worst.

When I felt the warmth of his body pressed against mine, his arms placed delicately around my waist and his head pressed gently into my back, I froze. I didn't move as I wanted for someone bad to happen, but all that I could process was the feeling of Kyouya pressed against me. His face was nuzzling into my shoulder blades before he'd carried on to slowly move his arms around me more, interlocking them together and hugging me tightly.

"Dino smells nice," he murmured against my shirt. "Haru likes it."

His cheek was pressed against my back again before he nuzzled further into me, making my grip on the handle become tighter. _This is an invasion of my personal space! _I mentally screeched.

A blush stained my cheeks as I was still tensed from the hug I was receiving. "K-Kyouya," I embarrassed myself further by stuttering.

Kyouya detached himself from me, making the cold air hit against me, and stormed out of the room quickly whilst shouting only one sentence. "My name's _Haru!_"

My cheeks were still a shade of scarlet as I looked towards the door way incredulously. It was one extreme to the other with Kyouya it seemed. He'd only taken one bite of his food, attached himself to me whilst claiming his name was still Haru before leaving dramatically. It wasn't even noon that day, meaning I had no spend the rest of the day with him since I had nothing else to do. _This is too much_, I admitted in my mind.

When the smell of burning entered my nostrils and alerted my senses, I groaned out loud. "Oh, c'mon!"

**Yui: Boobs. Aimee's boobs. **

**Aimee: Ohmygosh, people like this already! Leave my boobs out of this, too.  
**


	3. Manly Qualities

**Aimee—Kaiyuu: **Yup, Haru was that personality. :P How could you tell? There's no more people to be introduced after this, I'm sure you know who all the personalities are now. I'm glad you're enjoying this and you took the time to review. ^^ I'm sorry for the late update, it's due to Yui being ill and then me being crowded with work and working on my own fics. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! **Aki: **You love Haru as a personality, don't be rude. You'll be hit with them good reasons soon then, I hope you're looking forward to it. **Shadowcast321: **Definitely made up for it with this review, it made me smile. :D I'm sure Yui was overjoyed with it, too. Eee, you like my Dino? :p Woo! I'm the one writing Dino and Kyouya then rearranging Yui's sentences for the other personalities. Oh thank gosh, we've pulled Haru off. LOL. Originally it was really over the top before we changed it. I'm sorry you were looking forward to the next chapter and it was late! Thank you for reviewing~

**We don't own ****Kateikyoushi****.**

Chapter three—Manly Qualities

Trying to save my burnt breakfast wasn't doing well for me; I was simply feeling sick from a combination at looking at the mess I'd created and the putrid smell. The fact that I could clearly hear every step that Kyouya took, too, since he was stomping didn't help either. My stomach churned uncomfortably as I placed the charred food into the bin, scraping the contents of the pan before submerging it in hot water within the sink. _Another meal wasted, _I internally sighed.

When I'd finished cleaning the almost ruined pan, I placed it back within a cupboard. As I was drying it the house had gone oddly quiet; the sound of Kyouya's very _loud _footsteps before had filled it, making my head throb from the consistency of his step. Running a hand through my hair, I debated inside my mind whether to follow after him or not, to attempt to cool down his temper. He was apparently quick tempered, that was for sure; after pushing me yesterday after the seductive outburst and then practically screeching when I got his name wrong.

"If I'm going to be here for awhile, I need to patch things up," I mused.

I trekked up the stairs quickly, trying to keep my footsteps are quiet as possible and grimacing to myself every time the floorboards decided to squeak. I'd assumed that Kyouya had walked straight into his room, so that was exactly where I stopped in front of. A lump formed in my throat as I raised my knuckles to the wood to knock, straining my ears to make out any sounds from inside. I wasn't particularly successful; all I could make out was the sound of my own breathing.

"Ky—" I'd started before correcting myself with a shake of my head. "Haru?"

Gripping the handle, I leaned my body closer to the door.

"Haru?" I called softly.

There was absolutely no answer. Quickly working up some courage—telling myself that I was safe the last time I'd entered his room—I cleared my throat before grasping the handle and pushing the door open. There wasn't the annoying creak sounding throughout the door that time, but I still felt the hairs on the back of my neck starting to stand up as I looked around for any sign of him. Kyouya wasn't perched upon his bed or anywhere inside of his room. It was exactly the same as the last time I'd came inside, not even a fold of his duvet out of place. I shook my head before closing the door behind me, cringing inwardly at the small click that echoed. I walked past my room quickly, deciding there was no way in hell that he would've been inside there, just casually sitting upon my bed. That would've been creepy more than anything else.

"Where would he be?" I asked myself whilst scanning the hallway.

There were a few more rooms that I hadn't looked inside. There was a possibility that Kyouya was inside the bathroom I'd used; I wasn't sure if he had his own, but the one I'd showered in that morning was to the left of my room.

"It's worth a try," I mused.

As I came closer to the door, I noticed the noise that was coming from inside. I blinked in surprise from the squeak I was hearing—I was pretty sure it was a squeak, at least—before increasing my pace and trying to open the door quickly in concern. My concern soon melted in panic when I realized all that had happened was that the handle had shook, making the lock rattle as I realized he'd locked me out from the bathroom. Kyouya was definitely inside and as I heard the squeak again, my eyebrows furrowed in concern.

I bit on my lip in debate with myself, wondering whether to walk away and forget I'd ever came upstairs, before I started to pound against the door. "Kyouya?" I called loudly. "If you're in there, please talk to me."

The squeak stopped, but that didn't mean my knocking did, too.

My voice came louder as I spoke again. "Say something if you're in there!"

The handle rattled as I attempted to open the door again. Even if Kyouya had been rude to me, my concern was still skyrocketing at that moment. One of my flaws was becoming too concerned over someone, even if they had been awful to me in the past. It had happened before, especially through my school days, and led me to being toyed with a lot. It had happened more times than the amount of fingers I had on my hands, I could hardly keep track. I merely picked myself up after every set back, telling myself that one day there really would be someone that needed my help and tried to learn from the experience. The fact that I could clearly hear some sort of a sound coming through the cracks of the door—high pitched from what I could tell—had me more worried about Kyouya than my sanity from his mood swings.

My voice cracked with concern as I spoke again. "Kyouya?"

_Wait, _I stopped myself from letting my hand connect with the wood again. I considered what he'd said earlier, claiming he didn't prefer to be called his real name.

Taking in a deep breath, I changed my tone to one that was supposed to be soothing. "Haru," I called.

I was gnawing on my lips as I waited for an answer, worry coursing through my body as I was concerned for his well fare. A lot of notice from his behavior would've been good, but his parents had left out too many of the important details. Calling their son only a little bit strange was an understatement.

"Haru?" a voice questioned through the door.

I blinked in surprise before shuffling forward further, pressing my ear against the wood to see if I could hear clearer.

"Who's Haru?" he questioned quietly.

It was tempting to slam my head into the door in frustration. He was acting as though he'd blacked out, completely forgetting the fact that he'd_ asked _to have been called by that name. _Maybe it __changes __every hour?_I asked myself. It was possible, but I preferred his real one overall. Kyouya was a suitable name for him; it had a nice ring to it and suited his features. Haru, on the other hand, was far too feminine and whilst he pretending to have a female genitalia whilst role-playing was more scary than cute. _He should just stick to Kyouya._

"You're Haru," I answered calmly, my forehead pressing against the wood as I closed my eyes in relief. It was great that I was finally getting some answers. His voice wasn't as high pitched as it was earlier, but not as low as when he'd proclaimed his room was a no herbivore zone. That was the best voice by far; it sounded more natural, not strained like the others were. _That character was scary though, _I thought whilst a shiver ran through my body.

His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, the last syllable becoming far too high as he pronounced it. "I'm not Haru."

The best course of action seemed to be humoring him at that moment. I hummed in fake contemplation before asking, "You're not?"

"No!" Kyouya shouted.

"Calm," I said quietly. "Can you come out of the bathroom, Kyouya?" I decided to use his real name as an alternative, since I didn't have another one to go by at that moment.

"I-I can't," he squeaked. "I'm not K-Kyouya."

_You sound like __Kyouya__,_I complained inside of my mind. "Oh?"

"I'm not!"

Taking in a deep breath, I replied, "Okay, you're not Kyouya."

He'd said something else, but due to the door that was between us I couldn't make out what it was.

"Just open the door," I pleaded. "I want to know that you're okay."

"I-I'm _fine!_" he'd attempted to convince me, yet when he'd sounded close to being hysterical with his last word, I wasn't convinced.

"You're not fine!" I retorted. "I can tell and I haven't even been here twenty-four hours."

"There's nothing to worry about! Really!" he squawked.

Trying to turn the doorknob again, the lock rattled loudly and covered the last bit of Kyouya's sentence. His replies were slowly becoming more hysterical, his voice going all over the place as he tried to reassure me with bullshit.

"Open the _door,_" I demanded.

When the handle started to move within my hand, I removed it before seeing Kyouya slowly opening the door, hiding his body from sight as I took in the bright white bathroom. I blinked in surprise when the door was fully open and I still couldn't see Kyouya, meaning that he really was trying to hide from me. It was reassuring to know that when I demanded for him to open the door that he'd actually listened to me. I held some authority over his bipolar tendencies.

"Kyouya?" I called whilst taking a step inside.

"I'm not Kyouya," he mumbled from beside me.

I turned to my right quickly, pushing the door closed as I took in his appearance. Kyouya had the same appearance as earlier but his body language was completely different. His legs were pressed together anxiously as he was pulling his shirt down to cover his lower half. His trousers were definitely on—all his clothes were—but Kyouya seemed to have been embarrassed by the attire. I quirked an eyebrow when I saw he'd averted his eyes, choosing to stare at the wall beside him as a soft blush was staining the flesh of his cheeks. Unintentionally, I gulped. _Oh my._

"My name's T-Tsuna," he mumbled, pressing his arms down lower whilst his body seemed to shake a little.

"Tsuna?" I repeated, just to make sure I'd heard correctly. My eyebrows furrowed as I noticed that his legs had eventually started shaking too, his knees pressing against each other awkwardly as the blush across his cheeks became deeper. _This isn't a good reaction. _It seemed as though Kyouya was terrified of me at that moment, probably due to the fact I'd demanded to have been let inside without trying to soothe him into believing that I wasn't going to do anything.

"I-I—" he'd started before biting down onto his bottom lip, making the flesh become lighter with the amount of force he'd put into the movement.

"I'm not angry at you," I said softly. "I'm just worried." _You're changing personalities far too much to be normal._

"K-Kyo—I-I—" he stuttered like mad, hardly getting out a word before interrupting himself with his shaking body.

My eyes widened in suspicion when I processed what I knew about Kyouya at that moment. He liked to change his names, reactions and general personality along with voice for another person, one with remarkably different attributes without a worry in the world. My job had lead me to read about people who experience sound things as before, but I never thought I'd actually meet someone in real life who possess multiple personalities. _D-don't tell me, _I thought to myself. _I thought he was just strange, not unstable..._

"Kyo—Tsuna, are y-you—" I'd started to ask before shaking my head, telling myself it was far too soon to be making assumptions. He could just be a strange sixteen-year-old who preferred to role-play than going out drinking with friends. _That's got to be it._

"P-please leave," he squeaked, looking down at his shaking hands, avoiding all eye contact with me.

My eyebrows were raised in curiosity as I questioned him. "Are you okay?"

"Just f-fine."

"You're shaking," I pointed out.

"I-I—_Leave!_" Kyouya groaned, biting down harshly on his lip as his shaking increased. "I need to pee!"

"You need to _what?_" I questioned with a shocked tone.

"Pee!" he repeated in a high voice. "That's why I'm in here!"

"Then why were you making odd noises?" I shot back.

"B-b-because," he gulped. "I-I-I don't w-want to."

_Oh please no, _I groaned inside my head. _He's scared of _peeing? _Peeing of all things? _I wanted to slam my head into the nearest wall, deeming the imaginary one inside of my head not worthy anymore. The weird experiences were just building up from the moment I'd stepped into the Hibari home, slowly becoming worse as time went on. I could handle walking into a room to find porn on and then a vibrator on the floor, even a hyper feminine role-play but I couldn't handle the new character I'd been introduced to. He was similar to a kindergartner who was too scared to touch himself, stuttering all over his speech and avoiding eye contact from the awkward situation of knowing someone knew much more than they did.

"Tsuna," I sighed. "Just pee, I'll go."

As I turned around, letting a small sigh slip between my lips, I tried to think that as soon as I was outside of the room, the situation would go back to normal and I would be dealing with a normal teenager who preferred to be within their own company.

When something latched onto the back of my shirt, making the material press tightly against my skin as I took a step forward, I blinked in shock. Turning around, I saw that Kyouya's right hand had moved forward to grasp onto me, the other still placed in front of his thighs, his body still shaking as he looked away from me. I could clearly see that the blush on his cheeks had increased as he opened his mouth to speak. My expression was incredulous as I wanted to see what would happen.

"I don't want to touch it," he whispered.

When I'd acknowledged what Kyouya had said, a small blush started to build on my cheeks. Trying to make sure I wasn't just being dirty minded, I asked him, "Touch what?"

"K-Kyouya's p-pe—" he choked.

I placed my hand on his shoulder quickly, trying to get the situation over and done with as quickly as possible. Clearly my throat—making Kyouya look up with wide eyes—I continued on to say, "You can do it, Tsuna."

"But—"

"You'll be a man once you overcome this," I bullshitted.

"W-wait," he squeaked.

My hand removed his own quickly, placing it down by his side before I tried to smile down at him in reassurance. "If you're not out in an hour," I warned, "I'll call your parents."

_I doubt I'll get through though, _I added inside my mind. I sneaked behind the door quickly, closing it behind me just in time to hear Kyouya squeak again. I shook my head before walking away again, wishing Kyouya the best of luck inside my mind and hoping that after he'd peed, I would be able to hold a normal conversation with him. "Is it too much to ask?" I groaned.

**Yui: *hangs self***

**Aimee: What is this? I don't even—**


End file.
